Shoe inserts have been proposed for various applications, but many of the inserts suffer from drawbacks. For example, many conventional shoe inserts are directed principally to medicinal uses or odor reduction, and are not directed to foot beautification. In addition, many shoe inserts are difficult to size appropriately and do not provide the user with footwear having an attractive outward appearance. Further, many shoe inserts only contact the sole and heel of the foot and inadequately cover the upper portions of the foot.